


Vampire King Darken Memories

by SilverstrikerPrime



Series: Vampire King Darken Memories [1]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime
Summary: What if Mitchell had a semi-good reason for the Box Tunnel 20? If his friends saw the cause for him snapping in his memories? If the vampires didn't die in the explosion? If Mitchell disappears with his hoard of vampires and his friends use his memories to find them? But the true question is: Will they find and save him in time? STARTS IN SEASON 1 AND MINOR CHARACTER DEATHS. Enjoy.





	

~Mitchell's P.O.V.~

'Remind me why I am working as a Hospital porter. Oh yeah, it was to fit in with humans and hide. Man, this coffee is disgusting.' I thought to myself as I took a sip, while reading the paper, 'Oh, a snack. Thank you George.'

~Time Skip~

"We've been over this. There must be something unresolved about her death. That's what's keeping her here." I said, looking at George, while we were getting ready for work. "It's not fair." George replied. Looking at George I said, "Exactly. What ever happened to her wasn't fair." "No, I meant it's unfair for her being here. The amount of washing up she generates." "*Sigh* So, what are you going to do?" I asked, changing the subject. "Well, I'm gonna work for an hour, then say that there's a family emergency and head to the isolation room before the moon comes up." "Cool, I'll come and let you out in the morning." I stated as I nod my head. After hugging, George left and I changed as humanly fast as I could when I saw doors opening by themselves. 'A vampire, but who? Wait, I know this smell. SETH!' Walking to where I knew he was, I was soon standing in the same room as him. "Jesus Mitchell, how are you supposed to find anywhere in this place? I followed the signs to Intensive Care and ended up back where I came in." "What are you doing here, Seth?" "Herrick thinks recruitment should be more tactical. Those with money and influence. No more tramps or people who fall asleep on the night bus. You had the right idea with Lauren; she's easy on the eye." Looking at the man in the hospital bed, Seth approached him. "This fella, I think he's on the counsel or something." Without missing a beat I said, "Leave him alone." Looking at me a little confused; Seth asked, "What? You want to share?" 'Ye-No! NO, NO, NO! Nonononononono! Bad Mitchell; bad!' I thought to myself before I answered Seth, "No, I-…I stopped." "We've had this conversation, Mitchell." Grabbing the man's file, Seth asked/stated, "What blood type is he anyway? A positive…Bit Jacob's Creek-y for my taste, but there you go." "Move away from the bed, Seth." I warned him. "*Huff* Remember that student, the guy; when was it? '58, '59. *Huff/Laugh*. Or you, Herrick, and that girl at the hotel. Or the couple in the park. You can't stop, Mitchell; it's what we are. Now come on," Seth got out of my face and walked over to the right-hand side of the bed, "Just a taste, a sip." "I said, leave him alone." "Or what? Look at you; when's the last time you fed. You're shaking, sweating; now got into character and watch the door. I got a job to do." Before he could sink his fangs in, I grabbed him and shoved him against the wall; saying to him in a deadly voice, "I don't care if the coolest kid in school is suddenly your mate, Seth. Tell Herrick that the hospital is off limits." Turning and throwing Seth across the room; the annoyance put on his coat and said, "Word of warning, one friend to another; it's cold out there without us." Seth stated before leaving the room. *Door Slams*.


End file.
